


The Couch

by Ssirius_Blackk



Series: Timeless [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss, F/M, It just kind of happened, Season/Series 02, Sneaking Around, Sort Of, garcy, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/pseuds/Ssirius_Blackk
Summary: Set post 2x05 Lucy and Garcia enjoy a quiet night together.





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt sent to me on tumblr, "A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss".

Lucy and Garcia sat in silence, watching yet another black and white film. They ran out of beer a while ago. They also hadn’t talked at all, not since the mission. Lucy glanced at Garcia’s watch, and saw it was past midnight.

She yawned and stretched her arms out, her left hand landing on his thigh. She was about to move it when Garcia placed his hand on top. 

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat. She looked up and saw him look at her intensely. Her heart began to pound, but not in fear. Instead, it felt like anticipation. They stared at each other for a long time, with neither one moving or saying anything. 

Then, they leaned in towards each other; slowly, hesitantly. They stopped mere inches from each other. Lucy felt Garcia’s hot breath on her face, could smell the bitter scent of beer and his own unique scent fill her nostrils. 

If they kissed, she knew it would change everything. Her heart pounded faster at the thought of the others coming into the common room and finding them sitting so close, so intimately. But Lucy didn’t care, not at the moment. She wanted to feel what it would be like to be kissed by Garcia Flynn.

She closed the small distance between them, gently placing her lips against his. 

It was just a simple press of their lips together, until Garcia wove a hand into her hair and pressed harder. Lucy gasped, her mouth opening slightly just as his tongue darted out, seeking entry. She opened her mouth wider. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his. The intensity between them grew as they soon became a tangle of tongue, teeth, lips, and hands.

Garcia gently pushed her back until she was lying beneath him. She wrapped a leg around his waist, tugging him closer. He grunted in response and started grinding against her. Lucy responded in turn with her hands moving down his back until they reached the top of his jeans.

She felt one of his hands reach between them, blindly looking for the button of her own jeans to undo. He had nearly unbuttoned them when they heard a loud, metallic creak. They froze for a moment, looking at each other with shock and a small amount of fear. 

Garcia pushed himself off of her as she scrambled to get up. They quickly righted themselves, smoothing out clothing and hair and sitting as far apart from each other as the tiny couch would allow.

Just as soon as Lucy straightened in her seat, she saw a sleepy, wild-haired Jiya wander in. She grunted a greeting as she walked straight to the fridge.

Garcia and Lucy chanced a glance at each other. 

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.


End file.
